All the Shades of Grey
by maybe4894
Summary: Anari, an ambassador of silvermoon, has lived her life according to black and white. When she travels to orgrimmar, her orc bodyguard shows her that there is more to life...
1. Orgrimmar

_Disclaimer: World of Warcraft, all the Warcrafts, and everything like that belong to Blizzard. however, Anari, Drak and Raj'orh are mine ;)_

How is it this hot here…?" As she stepped off of the zeppelin, Anari pulled the hood of her cloak back from her face. "Why anyone would choose to live here is beyond me." Stepping into the hot durotar sun, she wiped a hand across her brow. " I be tinkin' elves don' sweat." A voice called from her back, out the door of this strange hut the orcs used for their travel hub. "Thank god you're here Raj. I need an escort in this new city the orcs have built. All my maps are of the old city, and they refuse to put a civilized language on their signs." She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of him. When she had first met him in silvermoon, his large stature, strange blue skin and red hair had scared her, but after much association with this ambassador of the horde, she had found in him a true friend. 'such a thing is rare in silvermoon' she thought as she looked him over. " And of course we don't sweat. We glow like the delicate little flowers we are." Anari watched him keel over with laughter. "Dat be good." Raj said, a glint in his eye. " Cause we be ridin' to Orgrimma' ".

Drak sat outside of Grommash Hold, a keen eye on the roads. 'The blood elf ambassador should be here by now. 'Wonder what's keeping her…' He shifted his eyes as a cloud of dust rose on the far end of the road. His eyes widened at what he saw. Raj'orh, an embassador of the Darkspear Trolls, was leading a rumpled blood elf sitting on a large, angry looking raptor. As they come to an abrupt stop in front of the hold, the elf almost toppled off her mount. Drak stepped forward, grabbing the elf's elbow to steady her.

She looked down at him coldly. "Keep your hands to yourself, orc. I need no help." As Drak stepped back, she dismounted almost gracefully. " Is there a room where I can make myself presentable for the warchief?" Raj grinned. " If ya be goin down to da left, da first door work fo' ya." The troll pointed, bowing mockingly.

Drak watched as the elf glared, tipped up her chin and stomped off into the entrance to the hold. He nodded at the troll. "You're either very brave, or very stupid." Raj just laughed.

...

'Stupid troll' Anari thought as she washed the dust from her face. 'Dragging me onto that raptor instead of a proper caravan. Good thing I brought an extra robe. Like he never pulled his stupid trick. That'll wipe the grin off his face.' She smiled as she quickly brushed out her hair up. 'This'll show him'

Kor'kron were not generally required to make conversation. Even their leaders. At the moment, Drak was grateful for this. When the elf came back out, he had almost swallowed his tongue. Gone was the dust-covered, grungy creature that had stalked off towards the inn. This woman had long, shining red hair, golden skin and a tight black robe that left little to the imagination. 'It's not like I've never seen an elf before.' he thought to himself on the way to the warchiefs chamber. 'So why can't I take my eyes off of her?' Drak shook his head, then pushed open the doors to the warchiefs battle chamber. "Warchief Garrosh! The Blood Elf embassador has arrived." Drak stepped aside.

Anari looked up into Garrosh's yellow eyes. "Warchief, I offer my congratulations on your ascension to warchief, and also my condolences for the loss of Cairne Bloodhoof. We heard of the treachery of Magatha Grimtotem, and of your many actions on behalf of the horde." Garrosh scowled at her. "Get to the point, Blood Elf. I don't have much time to waste today." Anari's smile hardened. "Fine. All pleasantries aside, my people are worried about their place in the horde. They feel their representation here is too small, and have sent me here to make sure that our interests and welfare are considered in your councils. They have asked that I be placed on your councils to represent the interests of our people." Garrosh's eyes narrowed. "You and your people presume to make demands of your warchief? How foolish...and what makes you think you are worthy to sit on my council?" As Garrosh sneered down at her, Anari met his eye. "We simply assume that you would want to assuage our fears, knowing our past with the alliance. We would never presume to order you about. As for my worth, I have reached the highest level of adept in our faction of mages. I fought in northrend and was raised to council the leader of our people in war and politics. I will not be a burden on your council. " Garrosh stared down at her for a few moments. "You make your point. I will allow you to _temporarily_ join my councils. We will see how you do. Warlord Drak, as head of the kro'kron, I am putting you in charge of this woman. It is your job see that she is kept...safe." Drak nodded in response. "Yes warchief." He looked to Anari. "I will escort you to your room."

Anari continued to look at Garrosh for a long moment, then turned her attention to Drak. "After you, _Warlord_.


	2. The First Day

As usual, all warcraft and world of warcraft settings, characters, etc are the property of Blizzard. Anari, Drak and Raj'orh are mine, however, as well as a few others that you don't recognize. Also, any and all reviews are welcomed and encouraged, this is my first attempt at writing and I would appreciate any input any of you might have. Thanks. Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness of Garrosh in the last chapter.

Anari woke early. She was annoyed to see Drak outside her door as she exited her

room. This was her time, the one time of day she could be alone, herself.

"You don't have to guard my door night and day. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself.2" Anari threw an annoyed glance at her guard.

Drak sighed. "I was assigned to guard you, Ambassador."

Anari rolled her eyes in annoyance. "They must have a low opinion of my race here. Are you to follow me everywhere then?"

"As I said, Ambassador, I am assigned to guard you during your stay in Orgrimmar."

"Well, I hope you're ready to have the pants bored off you." Anari smirked. This could be fun. According to her notes, the orcs respected plain speaking, unlike her own people. 'Might as well let off steam while I'm here.' She thought.

…

'This man has obviously never been shopping with an elf' Anari smirked and shook her head. She had been dragging him all around Orgrimmar, making him take her to every clothing and souvenir shop she could find. "I don't mean to be a burden on you, _Warlord_. I'm sure I can find my own way around…" Anari said sweetly. She had been playing her roll perfectly, annoyingly polite, yet spoiled, expecting more. She didn't know if she could take anymore of this superficial crap.

Drak smiled. The elf was putting on a show, trying to drive him off. Liked her privacy, this one. It was entertaining to see her struggle to look entertained by a parade of dresses, mounds of jewelry. She obviously had no grasp of orc women, nor his experience with raising three sisters. 'If she only knew he could read her expressions like a child's book.' He chuckled inwardly.

"I have other duties to attend too. This is Dagra. She is my second in command, and one of my best warriors. You will be safe in her hands."

She stared in disbelief as he walked off. 'How dare he dismiss me to a subordinant!' As she started after him, Dagra reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't play into his hands, little elf." As Anari whirled around, Dagra laughed out loud. " He's baiting you. You'll do better to stay here with me. He expects you to run after him, as any man would." Dagra grinned. Drak was one of her best friends, and he had never acted this way in front of a guest, much less an Ambassador. 'This'll be fun….' She grinned wolfishly.

Anari froze. 'She's right. Damn that orc…' She looked to Dagra. "I've nothing else planned for today. I would appreciate it if you would escort me back to my quarters." She sighed. 'I sound like such a bitch.' She shut her eyes, bringing a hand to her face to shield her eyes.

"So, I take it you already dragged him through all the clothing shops?" Dagra knew what it was like to run after a man. She knew better.

Anari looked up at her. "How did you know?"

Dagra grinned. "He called me in. Don't ya know ya gotta make him run after you?" It was an angle she hadn't tried yet, and why not try it out on the elf? She had seen how Drak had gone running, and she wasn't stupid…plus, if it worked, she could use it on that dense troll…

Anari stared at Dagra, sputtering. "I don't...I wasn't trying..."

Dagra sighed. ' Don't you wanna make him pay for leaving you here with a stranger? Do you wanna make him toss and turn and think about you when he goes to bed at night?" She was laying it on a bit thick, but what the hell. She wanted that troll, and this was fun besides…"Hell, elf, might as well have some fun while you're staying with us."

"Yes." The answer surprised Anari. She wanted the orc…no, Drak…to pay for handing her off to his fellow guard. This whole place felt surreal and she didn't have another meeting with Garrosh for another three days. As this Dagra said, she might as well have some fun while she was here.


End file.
